


Stay

by Zeldastloz



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Cute, Gay, Love, M/M, lord of the flies - Freeform, lotf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldastloz/pseuds/Zeldastloz
Summary: ~ Ralph finds himself cornered by the black cap himself. He assumes his fate is sealed, he assumes it’s the end for him.It isn’t.





	Stay

Chapter 1: Stay

Ralph brushed the long hair out of his face, his face trickling with beads of sweat. He could hear the cheers and tribal calls of Merridew‘s hunters. His heart was pounding rapidly, his breathes quickening as he stopped once for a breath. He tucked himself under a bundle of bushes and trees to give him cover, praying that they wouldn’t find him. 

How could he truly run forever? It’s not like the island was very big in terms of land. Sure, there were some hiding places which seemed much safer than the jungle and the beach. Alas, the cave wasn’t very welcoming and even if he remained in hiding, there would be a point where he would have to emerge to get berries and water. That would be the golden opportunity for Jack and his hunters to strike. 

“Ralph cried for the end of innocence, the darkness of man’s heart.” 

Tears swelling in his eyes, he couldn’t control the natural body function and so his face filled with waterfalls. Sam n’ Eric had been generous enough to let him go upon spotting him, but that was them. They were them. 

They weren’t originally following the chief of Castle rock. In fact, they were very shy, very timid and unimportant to Jack at one point. Until of course it became Jack’s dream to become chief and hunt pigs. He went batty, mad. And he decided to turn on his best friend.

Ralph heard a twig crunch nearby, he held his breath and closed his eyes hoping he would magically camouflage like a chameleon. The footsteps became heavy, loud and deafening like the plague. The screams of the ground, howling in time with the wind, the fire furiously choking the air. The smoke like fog made it difficult to see, difficult to tell who was coming. 

He clenched his teeth tightly. What would he do if Jack or Roger was to find him? Even Maurice would be better. Better then Jack fucking Merridew. 

The footsteps were in front of him, he could still hear the echoes of the tribe hollering in the background. He slowly opened his eyes shaking uncontrollably. The dust of the fire grazed his eyes, making his vision painfully blurry. 

Standing in front of him was the black cap himself.  
Ralph sat eyes wide open, still as a statue. He knew this was his end. The fair haired boy attempted to shuffle backwards but Jack pursued him, closing the gap between them. 

Suddenly the red head grabbed his wrist and yanked him off the ground. Without warning Jack began running hastily through the jungle, leaping over any fallen branches and twigs. 

Ralph, scared for his life, kept up with him hoping that his fate would come quick to get it over with. But to his surprise the chief shoved him on the ground under a large tree. It’s beaches and leaves droopy enough to conceal him. 

It was then that Jack spoke. “Don’t move, don’t speak if you want to live.”

As sharp but comforting tone present. How did he know his words were of the truth? He didn’t but what did it matter. He was going to die anyway.

Ralph reluctantly obeyed, biting on his lip till it drew blood. He soon heard the patter on the ground of the hunters, yelling “Get Ralph, get the beast.” 

There was silence. 

“Hunters!” Merridew announced himself. “Tonight we are gonna rest. Ralph can’t of gone far and tomorrow we will kill him!” he cheered, raising his fist in the air.

The rest of boys cheered along, copying their chief.  
Ralph gulped almost without a noise, fearing this whole hiding him was just setting him up for failure. Maybe he was giving him false hope, saying he’ll save him when really he’s just gonna finish him off tomorrow. 

“He’s going to get away!” Roger hissed, pushing himself forward to face Jack. “You fuckers are gonna let that ass wipe escape? Escape and tell everyone what we did?” he said gruffly, a bloodied anger in his voice. 

“What I say goes.” Jack replies, furrowing his brows, poking a finger at Roger’s chest. “There isn’t any where for him to go dumbass and so we have more energy we will feast tonight and tomorrow I will kill him myself personally,” he smirked confidently.

Roger didn’t speak again, seems he knew he was outnumbered. “Now go get prepared the lot of you while I go fetch us some berries to go with the meat.”

Like that the hunters dispersed. Their footsteps faded with the smoke and Ralph heaved a sigh, cradling his legs in a hunched position.

Tears trickled down his face once more, his cheeks sore and rosy.

Once silence fell, Jack crouched down. Ralph watched as the fearsome choir leader crawled beside him without a weapon in hand. The fair haired boy quivered as the red head sat beside him. 

“W-What are you going to do to me...?” He asked meekly. 

Jack rolled his eyes, “D’ya really think I would’ve pulled all that off just to come and kill you? Trust me if I wanted you dead I would’ve easily shown my hunters where you were hiding.”

Ralph couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jack Merridew- Jack fucking Merridew, choir, egotistical, probably batty chief was letting him go? 

“Wait so— y-you are l-letting me go..?” 

He huffed, “I suppose I am..” he said under his breath. Ralph looked at him instantly, widening his eyes. “Don’t get too excited golden boy, I still haven’t figured a plan out for tomorrow...” 

Ralph, hands shaking, wanted to dash. As much as he appreciated him strangely not killing him, he would much rather be alone making a signal fire. Maybe then he could finally go home. Leave this shithole behind him.

He waited till Jack was looking the other way before getting to his feet. Not that he got far. The black cap jumped up too and looped his arms around his waist. Ralph struggled, kicking his feet at the sandy ground but it was no use. He had previously exhausted his energy on sprinting through the jungle, not to mention his qualms as to what he would do if he didn’t cooperate.

“Stay...” 

“W-What?” he looked over his shoulder, puzzled. 

Jack briefly let him go, turning him so they faced one another. The sky melted, clouds seeping into the cracks of the disaster waiting to happen. Cupping his cheeks with his hands he leant in towards the fair haired boy and placed a chaste kiss on his soft lips, a salty tear falling down onto his cheek. 

Ralph almost instantaneously shoved him off, what was that bastard thinking? “What do you think you’re doing?!” he gasped. “That is a sin! A very bad one at that!” Ralph tried to move away but Jack pulled him in again, this time forcefully kissing the fair haired boy, wrapping his arms around his neck gently. 

Ralph couldn’t say he didn’t like it, because in fact it sparked a sensation, delicious and inviting. No matter how he tried to end it, he couldn’t help but yearn for more. Sure he had always fancied Jack a bit ever since they first met, but he knew nothing more could ever become of them. Loving your own gender was taught to be a sin in his school and family. These unexpected feelings had to be subsided. 

How could something so wrong feel so right? Even if he was snogging the enemy who happened to be his ex best friend and wanted to kill him at some point. It made little to no sense yet he felt it was right.

He wanted to break the moment badly. He wanted to go home, escape this nonsense and finally be safe. Though deep down he knew if he went home, there would be no way that his family would one: let a sociopath continue to be his friend after hunting him down and two: allow them to date.

Ralph finally broke the kiss, shocked to see a smile painted onto Merridew’s face. A smile that didn’t mask an undying hate, sadness or fear. He smiled a little too, not only had Jack Merridew kissed him, he seemed genuinely happy about it. 

Looking down, he wondered if they would make it out alive. Sure, Jack could play the psycho act for the others but how could he hide Ralph long enough until a coincidental ship rescued them. 

“J-jack?” said Ralph softly.

Jack leant his head on Ralph’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Hm?” 

“Why are you doing this... ?” 

He opened his eyes briefly before shutting them once more. “Why am I doing what?”

“Why are you helping me, I mean- like- all this time on the island you’ve wanted me dead- you killed poor Simon, Piggy and hunted me down- hell you left me alone and I began to talk to myself like a batty person!” he ranted.

The red head glanced up at Ralph, a looking of concerned pasted on. 

“I never wanted you dead. That much is obvious,” he smirked seductively, licking his lips. “And if you must know I was jealous of you,” he huffed.

“Jealous of me?” 

“Mhm”

“Why?” Ralph was taken aback by his response. Why would he have any reason to be jealous? 

“Because... you were the leader!“ he gritted his teeth, regrettably. „And god dammit Ralph I thought I couldn’t have you!” he clutched hold of him, snuggling his face into Ralph’s neck. “I thought that if I was gonna win you over I could be chief and hunt pigs , maybe cook you dinner? I don’t know ok...” he sighed, his voice muffled by Ralph’s skin.

He lifted his head up, “And as for Ass-mar fatty and the batty kid I didn’t kill them!” 

“Yeah you did, you fucking dropped that boulder on Piggy and you ordered your hunters to kill Simon!” he raised his voice.

“Hey! I didn’t drop the rock on Piggy,” he explained, annoyed. “It was Roger actually.... and for gods sake Ralph that night was dark and scary, we all thought Simon was the beast. Admit it, you did too.”

It was true, from all the noises and imagery they had seen and heard, it wasn’t hard to believe that he could’ve the beast. But scared? He wasn’t scared. Truthfully, he was more frightened of the hunters behaviour than the beast charging towards them in a shallow darkness. 

Merridew placed a kiss on his cheek. “Please believe me, I never meant for it to go this far. Don’t have to believe me right now but I’m willing to do whatever you want to be convinced that I’m innocent,” he had never felt such undeniable love for anyone before, let alone a boy.

Mainly back in school he had a few flings with girls, but they were just that. Flings. He wasn’t committed to them. With Ralph it felt different, he felt differently when it came to him. 

Maybe it was just the lack of communication on the island. It was pretty damn lonely, which could explain why he was getting off on a boy. 

But that didn’t explain why he had had feelings for Ralph even back in school together. 

“What are we going to do... ?” the fair hair boy asked, sullenly. He wondered carefully about trusting Merridew. After all this could all be a Looping him into this nightmare, playing with his feelings purposely just to brutally rip them into pieces, poisoning his thoughts. He looked at Jack with stars in his eyes, his lips trembling. Watching him closely like a Hawk, waiting for an answer. „I don’t know...“ he finally replied, a cloud billowing in the sky. END OF Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ahhhh


End file.
